Food Pantries
This section lists all available food pantries in the St. Louis area. Address, contact information and hours of operation are appreciated for all entries! 1) Jewish Family Services Harvey Kornblum Food Pantry :: 10605 Baur Blvd. St. Louis, MO, 63132 :: 314-993-1000 :: Mon-Thur (8:45am-4:00pm) and Fri (8:45am-3:00pm) 2) Hunger Hotline (Operation Food Search) :: 314-726-5455 extension x3 (follow instructions to access the Hunger Hotline) 3) Urban League of Metro St. Louis :: 3701 Grandel Square, St. Louis, MO, 63108 :: 314-615-3654 :: Mon-Thur (2pm-5pm) 4) Urban League of St. Louis County :: 8960 Jennings Station Road, St. Louis, MO, 63136 :: 314-388-9480 x1 :: Mon/Wed/Fri (8:30am-5pm) and Tue/Thur (8:30am-7pm) 5) Third Baptist Church :: 620 North Grand Blvd, St. Louis, MO 63103 :: 314-533-7340 :: Every 3rd Satrday (10am-1pm) 6) St. Nicholas Church :: 701 North 11 Street, St. Louis, MO 63101 :: 314-231-2860 :: Mon (12pm-1pm)-Serves zip code 63101 7) Father Gavin's Outreach Center :: 3135 LaFayette, St. Louis, MO 63104 :: 314-771-9411 :: Mon, Wed, Thur (9am-12pm)-Jefferson to Kingshighway; Arsenal to Chouteau (must be referred) 8) Isaiah 58 Ministries :: 2149 South Grand, St. Louis, MO 63104 :: 314-776-1410 :: Mon-Fri (10am-1pm)-Serves South City 9) St. Vincent's Church :: 1410 South 10th Street, St. Louis, MO 63104 :: 314-773-9027 (Hosea House) :: Tue and Thur (9am-2pm)-Serves 63104; must make appointment by calling Hosea House 10) George Washington Care House :: 3035 Bell, St. Louis, MO 63106 :: 314-652-8485 :: Mon-Thur (9am-12pm)-Bring proof of income 11) St. Teresa and Bridget :: 2401 North Grand, St. Louis, MO 63106 :: 314-531-1169 :: Thur (9am-12pm)-Bring names and SSN for household members; also does emergency assistance 12) Zion Lutheran Church :: 2500 21st Street, St. Louis, MO 63106 :: 314-231-0382 :: Mon (9am-12pm)-Serves 63106 and 63107; also has a resale store 14) Our Lady of Perpetual Help :: 4335 Warne Avenue, St. Louis, MO 63107 :: 314-535-9794 :: Tue, Thur, Sat (9am-12pm) 63107; Bring photo ID, proof of residence, SSN 15) St. John UCC :: 4138 North Grand, St. Louis, MO 63107 :: 314-533-8668 :: Mon, Wed, Fri (8:30am-10:30am); 63107; also has a clothes closet 16) Second Presbyterian Church :: 4501 Westminster, St. Louis, MO 63108 :: 314-367-0366 :: Sat (10am-10:30am) 17) Holy Trinity Church :: 4720 Jamieson, St. Louis, MO 63109 :: 314-752-1015 :: Tue, Wed, Thur (12:30pm-1:30pm) 18) Immaculate Conception St. Henry :: 3135 LaFayette, St. Louis, MO 63110 :: 314-771-9411 :: Mon, Wed, Thur (8am-2pm) 19) St. Cronan Food Pantry :: 1202 South Boyle, St. Louis, MO 63110 :: 314-533-0651 :: 2nd, 4th, and 5th Saturday of each month (8:30am-11am); 63110- Bring photo ID, proof of residence, SSN; also does emergency assistance 20) HDC-Southside Gateway Center :: 6827 South Broadway, St. Louis, MO 63111 :: 314-631-0019 :: Mon-Fri (11am-2pm) 63101, 63103, 63104, 63105, 63111, 63116, 63117, 63118, 63119, 63139; Bring photo ID, proof of income and residence. Can only come once a month. 21) St. Joseph Center :: 6408 Michigan, St. Louis, MO 63111 :: 314-353-3276 :: Mon-Wed (9am-11am) Serves 63111 and 63116; also offers emergency assistance 22) St. Trinity Lutheran Church :: 517 W. Koeln, St. Louis, MO 63111 :: 314-353-3276 :: Mon, Wed, and Sat (9am-11am); Serves 63111 and 63116; bring photo ID, SSN for household members, proof of income and residence 23) Grace U.M. Food Pantry :: 6199 Waterman, St. Louis, MO 63112 :: 314-868-1992 :: Tue (9:45am-11:45am) Any zip code; bring ID for each household member; also a clothes closet 24) New Beginnings Rising Star 1 :: 3901 N. Union Ste. 101, St. Louis, MO 63112 :: 314-367-8989 :: Mon-Fri (9am-4:30pm) Any zip code 25) Solomon's Temple Church :: 5569 Page Blvd, St. Louis, MO 63112 :: 314-361-4460 :: Mon, Wed, Fri (9am-2pm) Serves any zip code; bring photo ID and proof of residence 26) St. James MB Church :: 1644 Semple, St. Louis, MO 63112 :: 314-367-2974 :: 2nd and 4th Sat of the month; Serves any zip code; also emergency assistance and clothes closet 27) Christ Pilgrims Rest :: 1341 North Kingshighway, St. Louis, MO 63113 :: 314-367-2974 :: Tue (8am-10am); any zip code 28) City of Peace Pantry :: 5140 Garfield, St. Louis, MO 63113 :: 314-521-1122 :: Tue (11am-12:30pm) Serves any zip code; also offers emergency assistance 29) Elmwood Emergency Food Pantry :: 5048 Dr. Martin Luther King, St. Louis, MO 63113 :: 314-361-2129 :: 3rd and 4th Sat of the month (9:30am-1pm); Serves any zip code 30) Mount Pleasant Green Baptist Church :: 1220 Rev. G. H. Purrit, St. Louis, MO 63113 :: 314-535-7548 :: 2nd Wed of month (11am-1pm); Serves any zip code, bring photo ID; also emergency assistance and clothes closet 31) Mt. Nebo Pantry :: 4981 Theodore, St. Louis, MO 63113 :: 314-389-2269 :: Wed (10am-1pm)-Except 5th Wednesday of month; Serves 63113; Bring photo ID and proof of residence; referral required if not from 63113 32) Wayman African Meth Episcopal :: 5010 Cabanne, St. Louis, MO 63113 :: 314-361-4123 :: Wed (10am-1pm) Serves 63113; Bring photo ID and proof of residence 33) Westside Missionary Baptist Church :: 4675 Page Blvd, St. Louis, MO 63113 :: 314-535-9002 :: Last two weeks of the month on Tue, Wed, Thur; Serves any zip code; referral required; also emergency assistance 34) William's Temple Church of God in Christ :: 1500 Union Blvd, St. Louis, MO 63113 :: 314-361-7878 :: Mon-Wed (10am-12pm); Serves any zip code; bring photo ID and proof of residence 35) St. Louis Adventist Community :: 3223 Woodson, St. Louis, MO 63114 :: 314-429-0216 :: Tue-Thur (10am-3pm); Serves any zip code; clothes and furniture available 36) Memorial Blvd Christian Church :: 3000 North Kingshighway, St. Louis, MO 63115 :: 314-367-6817 :: Tue-Thur (2pm-4pm); Serves 63115; referral required; can only come once a month; also clothes closet 37) St. Elizabeth (Englerber)-St. Vincent DePaul :: 4330 Shreve, St. Louis, MO 63115 :: 314-381-4145 :: Tue and Thur (9am-1pm) Serves 63115; also clothes closet 38) St. Peter AME Church :: 4730 Margaretta, St. Louis, MO 63115 :: 314-381-3345 :: Tue (10am-1pm); Serves any zip code; bring one monthly bill for ID 39) The Learning Tree :: 4480 Labadie, St. Louis, MO 63115 :: 314-534-0699 :: Thur (10am-2pm); Referral necessary 40) Wesley House :: 4507 Lee Ave, St. Louis, MO 63115 :: 314-385-1000 :: 3rd Thur of the month (1pm-3pm) Serves zip codes 63106, 63107, 63112, 63113, 63115, 63120 41) Bevo Community Center :: 4705 Ridgewood, St. Louis, MO 63116 :: 314-352-0141 :: Mon-Fri (1pm-4pm); Serves 63116; Call 289-6101 Box 1155; Bring photo ID, SSN for every household member, proof of income and residence 42) Prophesy Missionary Baptist Church :: 3404 Roger Place, St. Louis, MO 63116 :: 314-776-2874 :: Fri (4pm-6pm); Serves zip codes 63111, 63116, and 63118; Bring photo ID, proof of income, proof of household members; offers grab bag Wed (3:30pm-5:00pm) 43) Broadway Baptist Church :: 3662 South Broadway, St. Louis, MO 63118 :: 314-534-3630 :: Tue (10am-12pm) Serves 63118; also clothes closet 44) Chapel for the Exceptional :: 3436 Winnebago, St. Louis, MO 63118 :: 314-776-7172 :: Mon and Fri (2pm-3pm); Serves 63118 45) Christians Who Care :: 803 LaFayette, St. Louis, MO 63118 :: 314-968-1281 :: Mon and Fri (9:30am-11:30am); Serves 63117, 63119, 63122, 63143, and 63144 46) Grace Hill/Patch Neighborhood :: 7925 Minnesota, St. Louis, MO 63118 :: 314-584-6990 :: Mon-Fri (9:30am-1:30pm) Serves 63118; also emergency assistance, clothes closet and senior programs 47) Hosea House/Guardian Angel :: 2635 Gravois, St. Louis, MO 63118 :: 314-773-9027 :: Mon-Fri (9am-3:30pm) Serves 63104 and 63118; Appointments required; also thrift store 48) Institute for Christ the King (St. Frances de Sales) :: 2653 Ohio, St. Louis, MO 63118 :: 314-771-3100 :: Sat (9am-12pm); Serves 63104 and 63118; Call 289-6101 ext 1147; bring photo ID, SSN for every household member, proof of income and residence 49) Joint Neighborhod Ministry :: 2911 McNair, St. Louis, MO 63118 :: 314-771-3987 :: Mon, Wed, Fri (9:30am-10pm); 63104 and 63118; also emergency assistance and clothes closet 50) KIngdom House :: 1312 South 11th Street, St. Louis, MO 63118 :: 314-421-0400 :: Mon-Fri (10am-2pm); Serves 63104, 63111, and 63118; also resale store 51) Metro Christian Worship Center :: 3452 Potomac Street, St. Louis, MO 63118 :: 314-772-8444, ext 135 :: 3rd Sat of the month (12:30pm); Wed and Thur (11am-4pm); Fri (10am-12pm); Serves 63104, 63116, and 63118; Bring photo ID, proof of residence and social security card. Must fill out application 52) Salvation Army Temple Corps :: 2740 Arsenal Street, St. Louis, MO 63118 :: 314-771-3460 :: Mon and Thur (10am or 2pm); Serves zip codes 63104, 63109, 63110, 63111, 63116, 63118, 63139; Call 9am-12am Tue and Thur to schedule appointment; also utility, mortgage and rent assistance 53) St. Agatha Food Pantry :: 930 Withnell, St. Louis, MO 63118 :: 314-772-4491 :: Mon, Tue, Thur (1pm-3pm) Serves 63118; also emergency assistance for gas/electric 54) St. Anthony of Padua Church :: 3140 Meremec Street, St. Louis, MO 63118 :: 314-352-1460 :: Mon-Fri (8:15am-11:30am) Serves 63111, 63116, 63118 55) St. Pius V Church :: 3310 S. Grand, St. Louis, MO 63116 :: 314-772-1525 :: Tue, Wed, Fri (2pm-3:30pm) Serves 63116 and 63118; Bring photo ID and proof of residence; also emergency assistance 56) St. Wenceslas Church :: 3014 Oregon Ave, St. Louis, MO 63118 :: 314-865-1020 :: 3rd Mon of the month (9:30am-11:30am) Serves only certain addressed in 63118 57) Webster-Rock Hill Ministries :: 111 Waymire, St. Louis, MO 63119 :: 314-961-5082 :: Mon-Fri (9am-12pm) Serves any zip code; also chldren's clothes closet 58) Most Blessed Sacrament :: 5717 Maffit, St. Louis, MO 63120 :: 314-367-9198 :: Tue-Thur (2pm-4pm) Serves any zip code; bring photo ID; also clothes closet 59) San Francisco Temple :: 5341 Emerson, St. Louis, MO 63120 :: 314-385-5761 :: Thur-Fri (9am-11am) Serves any zip code; must fill out an application 60) Ascension Episcopal Church :: 4520 Lucas and Hunt, St. Louis, MO 63121 :: 314-361-0105 :: Wed (10am-1pm) Serves any zip code; must fill out an application 61) Ladies of Charity :: 7500 Natural Bridge, St. Louis, MO 63121 :: 314-383-4207 :: Wed and Fri (10am-2pm) Serves 63120 and 63121; can only get food once a month; also clothes closet and emergency assistance 62) Glendale Food Pantry :: 719 Bismark, St. Louis, MO 63122 :: 314-962-7314 :: 3rd Sat of the month; Serves any zip code 63) Affton Christian Food Pantry :: 4975 Heege Road, St. Louis, MO 63123 :: 314-352-3544 :: Tue (2:30pm-5pm) and Sat (9am-11:30am) Serves 63123; can only get food twice a month 64) Feed My People South County :: 171 Kingston, St.Louis, MO 63125 :: 314-631-4900 :: Mon-Fri (10am-2pm) Serves 63123, 63125, 63126, 63128; also emergency assistance 65) St. Louis Bibleway Church :: 6719 Page Blvd, St. Louis, MO 63133 :: 314-725-5257 :: Thur (10:30am-2:30pm) Serves any zip code; Friday clothes closet (10:30am-12:30pm) 66) Blessed Teresa of Calcutta :: 1050 Smith Ave, St. Louis, MO 63135 :: 314-524-0500 :: Fri (9am-12pm) Serves 63135 and 63136; Bring photo ID and proof of residence; also emergency assistance 67) All Nations Resource Center :: 9735 Halls Ferry Road, St. Louis, MO 63136 :: 314-869-6636 :: Fri (8:30am-10am) Serves 63136; call for food if not from 63136; also chldren's clothes closet 68) Sharing our Sources :: 10636 Bellefontaine Road, St. Louis, MO 63137 :: 314-869-7777 :: Wed (6pm-6:45pm) Serves 63137 69) Hi Pointe Center :: 6020 Southwest, St. Louis, MO 63139 :: 314-781-1617 :: Mon-Wed (8:30am-4:30pm) Serves 63139 70) Jewish Family and Children's Services :: 10950 Schuetz Road, St. Louis, MO 63146 :: 314-993-1000 :: Mon-Fri (8:30am-4pm) Serves any zip code :: Category:Content Category:Food Pantry